


The Only Solution

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was burn.</p></blockquote>





	The Only Solution

A second is all it takes to remove all the light from the world. Even her considerable talents aren't enough to bring back the life that was so cruelly abridged.

Uncomprehending grief is first but that quickly gives way to focused rage. Those responsible will pay.

Finally she understands a deeper truth. This world has no use for the pure of heart. They spend their lives in an endless unwinnable battle, foolishly trying to keep the dark at bay. Suffering beyond imaging is the one thing that is guaranteed.

The only solution is to burn this world to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was burn.


End file.
